


Startling Realization

by Kayani_Iriel



Series: Unexpected Comfort [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Realizing you're in love, feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: Flynn's back in Stormwind, and Anduin can't wait to welcome him home. Wrathion has other plans. Flynn has a tattoo to show off.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Unexpected Comfort [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883338
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nadi and mice for their beta support. Appreciate you both! <3

King Anduin stepped into the council chamber, feeling all eyes on him. He was used to the attention, but at the moment all he wanted was the gaze of one specific person. Taking a seat, he glanced at the gathered faces, allowing himself an extra second to meet Spymaster Mathias Shaw’s green eyes.

He tuned out most of the meeting, only bothering to pay attention when Mathias gave his report, and only because it was socially acceptable to stare.

“-and SI:7 should be able to gather intelligence on the subject within a week,” the handsome redhead finished, and he reluctantly tore his eyes away, looking towards the center of the table.

Movement across it caught his eye, and he saw Wrathion’s hands tapping idly. He looked over, meeting the red gaze, and getting a small, half smile from the dragon. Looking back at his notes, he realized he hadn’t written a thing.

As the meeting drew to a close, he tried to dodge nobles trying to curry favor, hoping to escape to his chambers for a bit.

“Anduin, a word if you please,” Wrathion’s smooth voice called out across the room.

He turned, settling his features into a pleasant expression. “What can I do for you, Advisor?”

“I was thinking, I’ve been back from Silithus for several weeks now, and we haven’t had a chance to catch up. Would you join me for dinner tonight?”

Mathias slowed on his way out, looking their way.

“I’m sorry Wrathion, I can’t. A friend is back in town, after some time away, and I’m meeting him for dinner.”

The dragon sighed. “Pity, I had hoped you were free. Another night perhaps?”

“Of course.”

He caught Greymane watching him, and waited. He knew the old wolf well enough to expect a lecture.

Genn was silent until it was just the two of them. “Anduin, I realize you’re grown, and can make your own choices. I’m aware that you’ve made a few major ones recently.”

His ears grew hot. “Genn, I don’t think now-”

“No, no, I’m not here to lecture you. I may have wanted to, when you chose them both, but I see now that you’re happier.”

He froze, staring at the king.

“Be careful. You have a good thing. Don’t throw it away on what could have been.”

“I’ll try,” he stammered. Genn patted his shoulder and left, Anduin staring after him. _How long had_ _he_ _known?_

Shaking his head, he started towards his quarters. He really needed some time alone.

***********************************************************************************

“Melli says since this’ll be a regular run, she’s going to need an apartment somewhere in the city. Think you can help her with that, Mattie?” Flynn asked, as the three of them left the dining chamber.

“Of course. There are plenty of places to be had, and there are some SI:7 operatives with spare rooms. She’d be guaranteed a safe place for her belongings while you made the trip. Find out what she wants and I’ll put word out.”

Flynn slung an arm around Mathias, kissing his cheek. “Always knew I could count on you.”

Anduin smiled at them, aching to reach out. He only needed to hold off a bit longer, then they’d be in his quarters, and he could touch. The big man had been gone far too long for his liking.

“I’m sure Mathias would be thrilled if you could turn the trip into a regular route. The waters are fairly safe, and you’d be in port a lot more often,” He said, aware they were in public.

“Oh aye, and I can come visit and drink your very fine whiskey,” the Kul Tiran winked at him. He flushed.

He was about to retort with something inappropriate, damn the potential audience, when he heard footsteps behind them.

“Anduin!”

They turned, seeing Wrathion come up the broad hallway.

“Good evening, Wrathion. Allow me to introduce Captain Flynn Fairwind. You already know Spymaster Shaw.”

The Kul Tiran offered a hand, a small frown marring his handsome face. “Pleased to meet you. You’re the Advisor that helped defeat N’Zoth?”

“I am indeed. It was a group effort, of course, requiring the help of champions, Magni, and many others.” The dragon preened as he shook Flynn’s hand.

“I’m glad to hear you helped stop N’Zoth. Without you, we’d all be in a right worse place. Tides, I shudder to think about that.”

“Yes, well my duty is to Azeroth and her people.”

Flynn and Mathias exchanged a glance Anduin couldn’t read.

Wrathion turned back to him. “I was hoping you hadn’t retired for the evening. Would you care to join me for a nightcap?”

“I would love to, but as you see, we were headed to my study. Captain Fairwind still has stories left in him, and I don’t think he’s quite drunk enough to share some of them just yet.”

The rogue coughed, and Anduin realized he’d overstepped. “If you knew him, you’d understand.,” he said lamely.

The dragon only smirked. “Then may I join you gentlemen? I love stories.” He stared pointedly at Anduin.

He focused on his lovers, unsure of what to do. The big man saved him. “Of course Advisor. I always enjoy a fresh face to tell my stories too.”

“Just Wrathion.”

“And I’m Flynn.”

The matter settled, they continued to Anduin’s study, his heart sinking with each step. The general plan had been to retire to his chamber, and his plan had been to show the ex-pirate _exactly_ how much he’d been missed. He caught Flynn’s eye, and the captain brushed a hand along him in reassurance. It was casual enough he hoped Wrathion wouldn’t notice.

Once in the study, he went to the sidebar to pour drinks. Whiskey for Mathias and Flynn, of course, but what for The Black Prince? “What would you like to drink, Wrathion?”

“Whatever you’re pouring is fine.”

Anduin poured two more, bringing the glasses over in pairs. MAthias had settled in against Flynn, looking at home, and not at all like his usual, businesslike appearance.

“I confess, I’m surprised, Spymaster Shaw. I never thought you capable of relaxing.” The dragon sipped his whiskey, nodding thanks at Anduin.

“Until Flynn, I didn’t have much time for it. But since the whole incident in Zandalar, I’ve reconsidered my life. I’m trying to find a balance between my duty to the kingdom, and my personal happiness.

“And I make him very happy,” The ex-pirate boasted with a wide grin. Anduin couldn’t help but laugh.

Wrathion only smirked.

“You’ll get used to him eventually,” He said to the dragon. “He grows on you.”

“Like a barnacle,” The big man agreed, drinking from his glass.

“I can only imagine,” Wrathion said agreeably. “It must be nice to have friends. I confess, I expected to find you holed up in your study when I came back, looking ten years older than when I left, Anduin. Instead, you’re happy, well rested, and have some semblance of a social life. Granted, you work with Shaw, but it’s more than you had before.”

He didn’t miss the tightening of the rogue’s shoulders. “Well, as king, one takes friends where one can find them. And these two are good company, work associations aside. I could surround myself with nobles, but I find their empty headed gossip boring.”

The dragon raised his glass in a mock toast. “Here, here. To good conversation, regardless of where it comes from.”

“Have I told you about the storm we encountered on the way here?” Flynn spoke up before the silence could become awkward.

“No, I heard the weather was fair. The mages were scrying for it.”

“You had them scry for you?” Wrathion appeared skeptical.  
“Anduin’s a fine lad. He knows Mattie’d be heartbroken if I went missing. So this storm, it came up out of nowhere. One minute I was asleep in my cabin, the next I was on the floor.”

He continued the story, spinning a tale Anduin knew never happened, but he listened anyway, appearing engrossed, asking all the right questions.

Flynn was in his element, and that story turned into a second, then a third. By that time Anduin had refilled everyone’s glass but his own, and was wondering how much longer it would be until Wrathion left.

The clock on the mantle chimed the hour, and he realized it was relatively early. How could he make an excuse, so they could retire?

“Do you have cards in here?” The dragon asked, after Flynn’s last story ended.

“Pardon?”

“Cards. Perhaps we could play a few hands. With 4 of us, we could do teams, the lovebirds against you and I.” He tilted his head towards Anduin.

“Sounds like a fun time,” The big man said, elbowing Mathias. “I’m sure we can beat the young lads easily.”

“I don’t know about that,” Wrathion replied smoothly as Anduin got up to get the cards. “Youth does provide certain… advantages.”

Anduin caught the glint in the Kul Tiran’s eyes. “Like?”

“Stamina, and staying power.”

“Are we talking about cards or bed?”

The dragon laughed. “You know Flynn, you’re right. You have grown on me. I like you.”

The four of them moved a table in the corner, settling in. Anduin consoled himself that at least he was between his lovers, who sat closer to him than the Black Prince.

Wrathion was surprisingly adept at the game, winning more hands than any of the rest of them.

“How’d you get so good?” He asked as he lost the fourth straight hand, badly. He felt the captain's leg brush up against him.

“Played a lot in Silithus. For all we accomplished, there was plenty of waiting. Cards passed the time.”

“I can’t see Magni playing cards.”

“Oh no, he was busy. I played with Kalec and Ebonhorn mostly.”

“I’m just glad this isn’t one we wager clothing on,” Flynn said, tossing his cards down. “I think I’d be in poor shape.”

“And I don’t think I’d want to witness that,” Wrathion said, shuffling.

“Well, there was this time I ended up out in a storm in nothing more than my long jacket. It’s a long story.”

“We have time,” the dragon said, dealing again.

And Flynn was off, telling yet another story. Anduin shifted, imagining the handsome ex-pirate in just his trademark coat. He wondered if the big man would be up to coming into his room in just that piece of clothing. He felt himself growing hard.

“Anduin?” Wrathion’s voice made him jump.

“Sorry, my mind was wandering.” He played a card, hoping it wasn’t a bad one.  
“You look tired,” Mathias said. His hand squeezed Anduin’s knee under the table.

He took the hint. “Getting there. It’s been a long day.”

“Maybe this should be our last hand, so you can get some sleep.” The spy shot him a quick glance.

He stretched, willing his erection to calm. “That sounds good. I’m sorry I’m not a better host, gentlemen.”

Wrathion snorted.

“That’s all right, lad,” Flynn said kindly. “I enjoyed seeing you tonight. I hope to do it again before I have to ship out. We’ve several days before we leave.”

“I’m sure we can arrange something.”

They finished up the last round, Wrathion winning handily. Anduin collected the glasses, placing them on the sideboard while Wrathion put the cards in the box.

“May I have a moment, Anduin?”

He froze at Wrathion’s request. “Of course. Let me bid my guests farewell.”

He moved to them, standing by the door. Sympathy was writ large all over the big man’s face, but the spymaster was stoic.

“Mathias, you should show Flynn the new painting from Boralus before you two head home.”

The big man looked at them. “New painting?”

He nodded, hooking an arm through the captains. “Yes, it’s on the way.”

Flynn looked puzzled. Anduin winked, hoping he’d catch on. No luck.

“I hope it’s not of Boralus. I’ve seen plenty of that city.”

The spy sighed, tugging on him. “Let’s leave the king in peace, love.”

They departed and he turned, finding Wrathion standing nearby.

“What interesting company you keep, dear Anduin.”

He shrugged moving to him. “Like I said, it’s better than the nobles.”

“I would question that. You spend nights with the drunken captain of a nothing vessel, with more tattoos than brains, and the stuffed shirt spy of SI:7. If I didn’t have excellent hearing, I would expect him to be listening at the keyhole. Thankfully, I can hear him moving the pirate down the hall.”

“Flynn’s not a pirate.” _Not anymore_.

Wrathion waved his hand dismissively. “Whatever. I know you’re not one for gossip and frivolity, which I appreciate, but surely you’d rather spend your time with someone closer to your own age?”

“Like you?”

The dragon straightened. “I would be a good choice. I also suppose you might want to spend your time with whomever’s been giving you those marks. Are you losing touch with the Light? I see them on you all the time. I thought you had enough sense to heal them.”

His hand came up to touch his throat, fingering a fading bruise. It was only visible if someone taller, like Wrathion, was looking down his high collar. “My personal life is my own.”

The dragon leaned forward, red eyes blazing. “It doesn’t have to be. Once, not all that long ago, I recall us sharing one. I distinctly recall long nights in the hot springs, afternoons in that small bed.”

He felt a knot in his stomach. “That feels like a lifetime ago.”

“It was nothing, a snap of the fingers to me. I remember your body, what you used to enjoy. I could give you that, please you. I know many ways to bring us both pleasure.”

He thought back to the last time Mathias had spent the night, the hours of pleasure the redhead had wrung from him.

The dragon played with the large star ruby he had on a chain around his neck. Anduin watched it, noticing Wrathion’s open shirt, his dark skin, the fine layer of hair. He was perfectly formed. “They’re mortal. Immortals are better.”

He thought of Flynn, his big heart and strong arms. “Better is subjective.”

Wrathion stilled.

He took a shaking breath. “It’s not enough. You hurt me, badly, when you left like you did, and I hurt for a long time. I’m healing now, thanks to them. I’m happy. I will not give that up, for anyone.”

The Black Prince smiled. “Oh, Anduin.”

“What?”

“You’ve gone and fallen in love.”

Time stopped.

“You didn’t realize it, did you?”

He shook his head. The room spun around him.

“Sit.” He was guided to the sofa, where he collapsed gracelessly.

“Breathe. No passing out on me. Kings don’t faint.”

“This king might,” he croaked.

“You’re stronger than that.” Wrathion propped him up. “I don’t understand, of course. You could have someone as wonderful as a dragon, but if a mortal makes you happy, so be it.”

“We’re still friends, right?”

“Naturally. We’ll always be friends.”

Anduin shook his hair back, taking a deep breath.

“I expect you to introduce me, of course.” The Black Prince gazed at him, searching his face. “Why do I- no, never mind.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Forget I said anything.”

“ _Wrathion_.”

He let out a long, dramatic sigh. “We’ve been introduced, haven’t we?”

Anduin nodded, looking at the floor.

“Both of them?”

He groaned, hiding his face in his hands, cheeks burning.

“Well done, you!” The dragon thumped him on the back.

“Wrathion!” He exclaimed, exasperated.

“I’m sorry, Anduin. I was terrible from the beginning. You don’t deserve that. They don’t deserve that. And if you’ve gone and fallen for them, then my assumptions were so wrong. I’m a right ass.”

“You are.”

Wrathion stood, hauling him to his feet. “And now, we need to end this. A painting of Boralus, eh? Are they waiting for you?”

He nodded. “Mathias and I had to work out a signal that was innocent enough.”

“Smartly done.” Wrathion walked out the door of the study with him. “I’ll see you another day?”

“Of course.”

The dragon stepped in, wrapping him in a tight hug. He returned it, inhaling the familiar scents of smoke and charcoal. Wrathion kissed his forehead. “Be happy. You deserve it.”


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t remember the walk to his rooms. _Love?_ Was it possible to feel that strongly in such a short period of time? He opened the door to his quarters, still wondering.

The room was dim, only a banked hearth providing light. The room held no occupants. He shut and locked the door, then kicked off his boots.

As he moved towards the bedroom, it’s door opened. Flynn stepped out, meeting him halfway. Anduin threw his arms around the big man’s neck. Strong arms encircled him, pulling him close.

“Ah lad, I missed you so.”

“Missed you too. Where’s Mathias?”

“Here,” came the redhead’s voice behind him. Hands ran along his hips, and a soft kiss was dropped in his hair.

“Hiding in the shadows, like a good spy,” Flynn chuckled.

“Old habits.”

Anduin raised onto his toes, tugging the big man’s head down for a kiss. As the Kul Tiran obliged him, he heard Mathias sigh, and felt his hands move, roaming across his body. The familiar touch had him shivering.

Flynn pulled back. “Cold, lad?”

“No, just glad you’re here.”

“That makes two of us,” Mathias said, moving his hands around to unbutton Anduin’s formal jacket.

“If all works out, I’ll be in port every ten days, for a long weekend or so. No more of this being gone weeks at a time, all by myself, while you two have all the fun.”

Anduin shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it onto a chair. “That would be wonderful.”

Mathias worked on Anduin’s fine linen shirt, opening the collar. He dropped hot kisses along the young king’s shoulder, bringing back the shivers.

“I see Mattie has been busy with you while I’ve been gone. You look like a map.” The ex-pirate’s large fingers traced love marks on Anduin’s skin.

“I think you’ll find this one quite easy to read, Captain.”

“Oh, I’m sure of it. Won’t even need a compass to find my way.”

Anduin grabbed both men, tugging them towards the bedroom. “The bed’s better for this. I don’t feel like I’m among giants as much.”

Flynn laughed. “You’re not that short. Slim, yes, but tall enough, and Tides know you’re strong enough.”

“Plate armor will do that,” Mathias said, following Anduin. “It’s why I prefer leather. And leather’s quieter.”

“And I prefer my own clothes and a jacket. No uniforms for me, thanks.”

Anduin laughed, happier than he’d been in weeks. He pulled back the covers on the bed and crawled to the middle, waiting for the larger men to join him.

Mathias stripped out of his clothes, piling them neatly in a chair before sliding in next to Anduin. He leaned over, kissing the young king deeply. Anduin melted at the touch. He felt the bed dip as that captain settled in behind him, moving close.

Mathias pulled away, reaching up a hand to loosen the tie holding Anduin’s hair back. “You worried us, your majesty.”

“How so?”

“You spent so much time with that peacock that we were concerned you’d gone to his rooms.”

“Wrathion? Not a chance. I told you, that was over a long time ago.”

“Hah! I told you it was him,” Flynn said triumphantly.

Anduin frowned. “Of course it was him. If you’d asked, I would have told you, just not while you two had me in bed. Isn’t it rude to bring past lovers up while you’re in bed with current ones?”

“Well, yes.”

He sighed. “But, since we’re on the subject, you should know what happened. It’s only fair.”

“You don’t need to. You’re here with us lad, that’s all that matters.”

“I don’t really want an excuse to hurt him,” Mathias murmured in Anduin’s ear. That brought out a shiver.

“He guessed I’m with you.” He chose to omit the revelation he’d undergone while with the dragon.

“He guessed you’re bedding the spymaster?”

Anduin twisted, looking over his shoulder at Flynn. “No.”

“Me then?”

“No, he guessed correctly.”

Mathias growled at the same time Flynn cursed.

“He’s not the only one. Genn spoke to me.” He watched Mathias and Flynn exchange a look. “But I have a feeling you two already know about that.”

“That he talked to you? No. that he knows? Yes.”

Anduin flopped down. “You could have told me. How long have you known?”

“Since the delegation returned.”

Anduin groaned. “That long, and you didn’t tell me, Mathias? Isn’t your job trafficking in information?”

The spymaster had the grace to look embarrassed. “I’ve been distracted.”

“He means by you, lad. You’re beautiful when you blush, did you know that?”

“I give up.” Anduin sat up, kissing Flynn gently, then Mathias. He tugged at his shirt, getting it over his head, then threw it towards the foot of the large bed.

Flynn whistled when he saw the king’s torso. “Mattie, you weren’t kidding. What did you do to our lad?”

“I may have gotten carried away one night. When I realized what I’d done, it was a little late.”

“Why didn’t you stop him?” the big man pulled him close.

“He wasn’t in any state to notice. If you’d asked him who he was, I doubt he could have told you.”

Anduin hid in Flynn’s shirt, feeling his ears burn.

“Did you wreck our king?”

“I may have.”

“He took his time,” Anduin mumbled to the shirt. “I don’t know how long he was at it, but it had to have been hours.”

A deep chuckle sounded under him. “If that’s one thing Mattie has in abundance, love, that’s patience. And when he focuses it on you, he can be very, very patient.”

Arms wrapped around him, working his trousers off. He lifted his hips, still face down on the big man. Mathias undressed him smoothly, then cuddled close. Anduin sighed in contentment as he was pressed between his lovers.

“I missed this.”

Another chuckle. “At least you had the good spymaster to warm your bed. I was stuck alone, in my cabin.”

“All alone, with a vial of oil, and your memories?” The voice behind him was dryly amused.

“And a few fading marks. Shaving in the morning was the highlight of my day.”

Anduin pulled his head off Flynn, eyeing him thoughtfully. “Perhaps we can leave our own map on you before you depart. So you’ll know how to get home.”

“Oh Anduin, as long as you and Mattie are here, I’ll always know to steer towards Stormwind.”

Anduin blinked, unexpectedly moved by the words. He reached out, touching the big man’s face. Flynn took his hand, turning it palm up. He kissed it gently, then tucked it against his chest.

Mathias moved, straddling Flynn. Leaning down, he kissed him. The captain let out a contented sigh, pulling Anduin close as he returned the spy’s kiss. Anduin moved, dropping kisses along the open collar of the big man’s shirt.

A thought occurred to him. “Why are you still dressed?”

The two redheads pulled apart leisurely, smiling at each other. Mathias moved down, undoing the lacings of the Kul Tiran’s trousers, sliding them down. Anduin trailed his hands down Flynn’s hard stomach, aching to touch him.

“In a hurry, lad?”

“I missed you.”

“I have something to show you first.” Flynn sat up, tucking his legs under him. He pulled his large shirt off, displaying a bandage wrapped about his chest.

Anduin reached for him. “Were you hurt? Who did this?”

Mathias caught his hands. “Relax Anduin. He’s fine. I checked myself.”

“But he’s hurt!” he protested.

“Let him explain.” Mathias ran his hands over his chest, soothing him. He finally relaxed into the older man.

“I’m fine lad, although I appreciate the concern. Really.” Flynn undid a knot, slowly unwinding the bandage. “I just got myself a new tattoo, and I was keeping it a secret until I could show it to the both of you.”

Anduin shook his head. “You’ve plenty of tattoos, and from what little I know, they don’t require this much care. You went through all this just to hide it?”

“This one’s special. I had very specific instructions to follow, and I made sure not to mess it up.” The last of the strip came off, leaving him bare, except for a small square of cloth above his left nipple.

Anduin wriggled with impatience. “Come on then show us. I’ve always wanted a tattoo, but have been told no by multiple people.”

“Your skin is perfect as it is. Leave the tattoos to Flynn,” Mathias said in his ear.

The Kul Tiran grinned, flashing white teeth. “Mattie, why don’t you uncover it, since you’re so efficient at undressing me.”

The spy snorted, but reached forward, past Anduin, fingers brushing the big man’s chest, before gently peeling the cloth down.

Anduin stared. “By the Light, Flynn, it’s beautiful.” He reached out a hand to touch it, stopping just before he made contact.

“Go ahead lad, it’s fully healed. You can’t hurt it.”

Anduin traced the outline, gaping. “Those are Mathias’s daggers, aren’t they?”

A golden stylized lion’s head glimmered in the low light, twin daggers crossed behind it. Anduin recognized the hilts as the pair the Spymaster kept on him almost all the time.

He looked over his shoulder at Mathias, seeing the man’s eyes shining with unshed tears. Anduin kissed his cheek. “You’ve won a spot in his heart forever,” he said softly.

Mathias let go of him, reaching for Flynn. The big man pulled him close, crushing him in a hug. Anduin hung back, letting them have their moment. He’d known they were in love, absolutely and totally, but for Flynn to make such a declaration, especially one he’d wear forever, blew Anduin away.

“It’s stunning,” Mathias said hoarsely into the Kul Tiran’s hair. “You never told me what you’d gotten.”

“Had to be a surprise.” The big man’s voice was thick with emotion. “It’s special ink too. The colors will never fade. Some kind of magic keeps it nice.”

“That must have cost a fortune,” Anduin breathed.

“Worth every gold piece, and more,” Flynn said. He looked over Mathias’s head, and beckoned to the young king. “Come here, you’re part of this too.”

Anduin held back. “This is for you two. I am honored to witness it, but this is your moment.”

Flynn let out an exasperated sigh, the murmured to Mathias. “Help me with the stubborn lad, will you?”

Mathias reached out, pulling on Anduin’s arm. With a sigh, he moved in, allowing himself to become part of the embrace. He pressed his head against Flynn’s shoulder, tracing the daggers. focusing on his two lovers, he quietly enjoyed their moment.

“Fond of the daggers?” Flynn’s voice was soft in his ear.

“They’re just so Mathias. Your tattoo is perfect, the daggers, the Alliance bringing you together. Whoever drew it did a wonderful job.”

“Thank you lad. It took combining several sketches, and help, to get it right.”

“This is your art?”

“Yup. I don’t draw much, but when the mood strikes me, I’m a fair hand.”

“More than a fair hand. This is the essence of your love for him.”

Flynn stroked Anduin’s hair. “Is it?” His voice was odd.

Anduin looked up. “Of course. It’s all here, everything that made your paths cross.”

“Look closer.”

Anduin did, squinting in the dim light. He felt Mathias get up, and then he was back, a candlestick in his hand. With the added light, Anduin was able to see details he’d missed before. The worn grip of one dagger, the nick on the blade that Anduin knew came from the Legion. And he realized the lion glittered.

“Why does it look like gold?”

“Magic ink lad. Keep looking.”

He did, realizing there were details in the lion, silver swirls in the mane and beard. Blue eyes stared back. He saw then, really saw, and gasped.

He stared, wide eyed, at Flynn. The big man met his gaze, eyes holding tears. A shaky smile crossed his lips. “Did I get it right?”

“Why?” The question came out as a whisper.

“You’re a part of me, just as much as Mattie is. I can’t imagine my life without you. I don’t want to. I love you, Anduin.”

“We both love you,” Mathias said, setting the candlestick down. He knelt back on the bed, reaching for the king. Anduin went to him, allowing himself to be crushed between them.

The tears started then, a slow trickle, and then in earnest. He buried himself between the two men and let them flow, hoping it wasn’t too obvious.

“Ah lad, I’m so sorry,” Flynn whispered, stroking his hair. “I thought you’d be pleased. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Not hurt,” he hiccuped, unable to stop the tears.

Mathias rubbed his back, holding him close while he sobbed. The two redheads rocked Anduin gently, letting him cry. He clung to them, refusing to let go.

Eventually the tears slowed, and the sobs quieted. He felt like he’d run miles in his plate armor. Somehow they knew, and Flynn just lie him down on the bed, curling up next to him, while Mathias did the same. They pulled the covers up, keeping him warm.

“I’m sorry,” he said at last, wiping the last of the tears away.

“Don’t worry about it,” Flynn said, kissing his forehead. “You’re entitled to your feelings. It’s me that should be sorry.”

“No, no. you don’t understand.” He looked between them. “I’m just overwhelmed. I could see a grand declaration of love for Mathias, but to include me? I’m just,” he fished for the word, ending ineffectually at “me.”

“You don’t need to be anyone else, or anything more, lad. Just you is more than enough. I’m old enough to realize that when love comes around, true love, I have to recognize it and keep it close.” He put a hand over Anduin’s heart. “You might not be there, but I know you care for me, for us, deeply. And that’s enough.”

Mathias kissed his temple. “We’ll be with you for as long as you’ll let us. Our hearts are big enough to love each other, and you.”

Anduin felt his eyes tear up again, and wiped angrily at them. He wasn’t going to get his point across if he kept crying. “Wrathion was right.”

The bed men in his bed stilled, regarding him gravely.

“He knew I was in love with you both before I did.”

Mathias let out a laugh, startling Anduin. “The peacock?”

Anduin smiled. “He has his faults, but he has a good heart. And I needed to have it spelled out.”

“You had me worried, lad. I was afraid I’d gone and hurt you with this.” Flynn gestured to his chest.

Anduin moved to kiss him. “No, just overwhelmed. You’re both so larger than life. The dashing ex-pirate turned captain, and the handsome spy in the shadows. Both of you have so much more knowledge than I, so much life experience. Why you’d bother with me, young and inexperienced as I am, I will never understand.”

He realized both men were staring at him, open disbelief on their faces. Mathias spoke. “Anduin, you’re the king of Stormwind. The High King of the Alliance.”

He shrugged. “I inherited those titles. I didn’t earn them.”

“You survived a shipwreck on the coast of Pandaria, and stopped Garrosh from using the Divine Bell, nearly paying with your life.”

“You control armies on the battlefield, and wield the Light like a shield. You’re hardly inexperienced, lad.”

Anduin sighed. “I feel like a nobody next to you two. And when it comes to love, I know little.”

The men on either side of him moved in, holding him between them. “Then let us teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, that's the end. I need to finish the third in the Scars and Souvenirs trilogy, so no more Fairshaw+Anduin for now. There will be more, I have plotbunnies for Winter's Veil gifts and all those fun things :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! This was all supposed to be a quick, smutty one shot a month ago, and well, it's totaled more than 30,000 words of more.
> 
> I'm on Twitter now! [@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani)


End file.
